


like dynamite

by sina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sina/pseuds/sina
Summary: “I, um… I didn’t know this was that kind of visit.”“What kind of visit?” Parse teases. “The kind where I like you? You might as well get used to it.”





	like dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my manifesto for high sex. I started writing this so long ago that I don't remember why I wanted to write it, but I finished it and I like it, so it's whatever.
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to Sam @blazeofglory for reading, cheerleading, helping to edit, and suggesting the song from which I took the title (Dance to This, by Troye Sivan feat. Ariana Grande). You're the best!! I hadn't heard the song before and I love the vibe of it. That's not the only reason you're the best, but it certainly helps. <3
> 
> This is a pretty happy fic so I don't really have any trigger warnings, but the boys do give consent after getting blazed, so it's technically dubcon. If that bothers you, please don't read!
> 
> For the rest of you - I hope you enjoy! <3

“Hello? Uh, Kent? Yeah, it’s me. Uh, Jack. I just landed, I’ll be heading to baggage claim after, after I use the restroom.”

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, I --”

“No, your voice is all wrong. Shaky. You nervous or something?”

Jack muffles the phone against his chest as he takes a deep breath. Truth be told, he is extremely nervous. But it’s easier, and less embarrassing, if he doesn’t let Kent know that information.

“Kent, c’mon, I-I-I’m fine. Where should I meet you?”

“I’ll be parked outside baggage claim. You sure you’re okay? You sound --”

“What does your car look like?” Jack interrupts.

“Oh, you’ll know it’s me, baby,” Kent quips. Jack rolls his eyes so hard that it hurts.

“Don’t call me that,” he murmurs, but Kent has already hung up.

 

True to his word, Jack knows immediately which car is Kent’s. He doesn’t know the first thing about cars, but Kent’s ostentatious as ever in a sleek red convertible. Even the tires seem to glitter in the light reflecting off the windows of the airport lobby. Jack sighs, reluctantly impressed, as Kent exits the vehicle and pops the trunk with the fob. 

“Jack!” Kent exclaims, rounding the front of the car and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “How does it feel to finally be in Vegas?”

“Hot,” Jack whines. He glances at Kent, who seems effortlessly cool as always, dressed in a light blue burnout tee and tight black jeans. He can’t see Kent’s eyes behind a pair of shiny, black-wired aviators, but he can see Kent’s ever-present freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. 

“Yeah, dude, you’re, like, grossly sweaty,” Kent says, rubbing his hand on his jeans. Jack snaps out of his staring and finally looks Kent in the eye -- or, well, where he thinks Kent’s eyes are behind his mirrored lenses.

“Sorry,” Jack says, shrugging his bag off his shoulder and heaving it into the trunk.   
He would never admit to Kent that he’s been sweating this whole time, intensely concerned about whether his nerves can handle being around Kent for his whole bye week. 

He found out that the Falconers and the Aces had the same week free after an excited voicemail from Kent inviting him out to Nevada. The last thing Jack wants to do is spend a week in the desert, but he and Kent had been rebuilding their relationship for years - he figures it’s the least he can do to prove to Kent that he’s dedicated to getting back together to spend some of his very valuable in-season time to being with him.

Kent’s wild enthusiasm is made clear when he lets out a loud “whoop!” as he floors it on the highway. The car speeds up like a rocket, and Jack grips his thighs so tight that his hands shake. He risks another glance at Kent, whose hair flutters in the wind as they careen down the highway. His teeth glisten in his broad grin, obviously delighted to finally have Jack to himself for a few days. He’s honestly radiant. Jack finds his manners, closes his gaping jaw, and looks ahead at the road before them, gulping down air and trying to calm himself. 

He still hasn’t managed to do so by the time they reach Kent’s house. Running a shaking hand through his wind-swept hair, he steps into Kent’s freezing cold foyer and lets out a relieved sigh. Maybe a week in the desert won’t be so bad, after all, if he can just spend it in the AC.

“Wanna take a shower? Just kidding, I don’t know why I asked. I’m making you. You’re sticky and you reek.” Kent reveals another blinding grin as he mimes punching Jack in the ribs. “I’ll take care of your bag. Bathroom’s upstairs and down the hall, off the bedroom, feel free to use my shampoo and stuff.” He places his palm on Jack’s lower back and guides him to the stairs. Jack forces himself to inhale, not quick enough to come up with a reply.

“Whoa, you’re shaking,” Kent comments. “You okay?”

“Stop asking,” Jack replies with a nervous smile. “I’m fine, Kenny, jeez.”

“Juuuust making sure,” Kent says, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Just get showered and meet me back down here, okay?”

He pats Jack’s back and promptly turns back around. Jack waits for a moment while he watches Kent saunter off to the other regions of the house. He takes another shaky breath, and sets off to find the master suite.

After a short shower where he puts his breathing exercises from therapy to good use, Jack finally feels calm enough to face Kent. He dresses perfunctorily and pads down the hallway to the stairs. Kent is perched on a stool at the kitchen island, messing around with something on his phone.

“Hey,” Jack greets quietly.

“Hi.” Kent swivels around on the stool to face Jack. “Oh my god,” he says, grinning again. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Jack agrees, running his hand through his hair again. If Kent’s noticed his nervous tic, he doesn’t acknowledge it.

“Good flight?”

“I survived.”

Kent rolls his eyes laughs lightly at that. “Barely. You look like you’re going to fall apart at the seams.”

“I’m, uh,” Jack begins, listless. He gulps audibly, unsure of what to say next.

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Kent says, bright blue eyes big and imploring as he slides off the barstool and steps toward Jack. “There’s no need to be so nervous, all right? It’s just me, okay?”

Jack glaces away, not sure how to respond. He takes note of the big living room and two-story windows that overlook Kent’s backyard - or at least, Kent’s gigantic swimming pool and the meticulously decorated rock garden that surrounds it.

“I’m not nervous,” he finally blurts out, not looking at Kent.

“It’s okay,” Kent repeats, this time placing his hands on Jack’s biceps. “It’s just me.”

“Okay,” Jack says. He doesn’t say more, worried that his voice will waver.

“Really,” Kent says, putting a hand on Jack’s jaw and turning his head to look Jack directly in the eye. “How can I help?”

“You’re fine,” Jack replies, taking Kent’s hands in his own. “I’m just… not sure what to expect, I guess.”

“Just me,” Kent reassures him. “It’s just me. And I want you to feel welcome and comfortable here.”

Jack lets out a huge sigh and lets his gaze drift up to the ceiling. “I’m sorry,” he says. “This just feels like a big step. We haven’t spent this much time together since… I don’t even know,” he admits.

“We’ll be okay,” Kent insists. “As long as I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you!” Jack backtracks. “It’s just, the anxiety has always been tough to handle.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kent says. “Hey, look, I have an idea.”

“Hmm?” Jack wonders aloud.

“It’s, well. You used to smoke with that guy you lived with, right? What’s his name, the guy with the ‘stache?”

“Shitty,” Jack clarifies. “And yeah, sometimes. Weed, though, never cigarettes. And once, cigars, when he got accepted to Harvard Law.”

“Great,” Kent smiles. “How would you feel about smoking a little with me?”

“Uh,” Jack looks away again, thinking. “Maybe a little.”

“I think it could help you relax,” Kent says sweetly, moving his hand to cup Jack’s jaw again. “But only if you want to.”

“I guess I could try it,” Jack replies, leaning into the touch.

“Wait here, get comfy,” Kent states. “I’ll be right back.”

True to his word, Kent returns soon after, holding a small glass bong and an orange plastic bottle of weed. “This is really good shit, I promise,” he guarantees, moving to set them both on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“You sure this is good idea?” Jack asks, voice cracking slightly.

“It’s bye week,” Kent reminds him. “It’ll be long gone from your system before you’re back in Providence, and like I said, it’ll help you chill. You don’t want to do it?”

“No,” Jack protests. “I’m just… won’t it make me more anxious?” 

“Not if you let it help you relax,” Kent says quietly, taking Jack’s hand again. “It won’t make you feel worse as long as you let it… I don’t know, I kind of picture it like it’s lifting me up.”

“Okay,” Jack breathes, reassured. He just has to have the right mindset. He doesn’t have to convince himself that it’s safe here, with Kent to keep him tethered. He steels himself, getting ready. “Let’s do it.”

Kent pulls out a small grinder and starts preparing the bowl. Jack lowers himself next to him on the cushions, watching with fascination. He’s not entirely sure what to expect, since the last time he smoked weed was with Shitty, years ago.

Shortly, it’s packed and ready to go, and Kent offers it to Jack first.

“I’m not sure I remember how to do this,” Jack says, taking the glass delicately in his hands.

“Here, I’ll help you out,” Parse replies with a small smile. “Just put the top part around your mouth and breathe in, and I’ll do the rest.” He offers the device to Jack, and lights the bowl up with a bright green BIC lighter.

Jack does as he’s told, letting the glass envelope his lips as he breathes slowly in. The water bubbles and smoke rises to his mouth; after a moment, Parse pulls the bowl out and Jack feels the coolness of fresh air enter his lungs. Surprisingly, he doesn’t cough as Parse pulls the bong away to light it up for himself. 

He must mention this out loud, because Parse grins at him and chuckles before bringing the top to his mouth and inhaling himself.

Jack throws him a sideward glance before he sits back and closes his eyes, waiting for the high to hit him. Usually, when he smoked with Shitty, he only needed one hit to feel relaxed.

“Here, do one more,” Parse suggests, handing the bong back.

“I probably don’t need it,” Jack replies.

Kent shrugs. “Live a little, man.”

Jack nods and inhales up the glass again. “So what do we do now?” he asks after exhaling. 

“Well,” Kent begins, “we could watch something, maybe take a nap?”

Jack considers these for a moment. “Uh, I’m not really tired. What do you have to watch?”

“Hulu, Netflix… you could take a look at my DVDs if you want.”

“How about Netflix?”

“You’re not going to make me watch a documentary, are you?” Kent teases him.

“No! I mean, not if you don’t want to,” Jack replies sheepishly. 

“We could browse,” Kent suggests, handing Jack the remote.

They flip through the various menus and watch lists for a moment, and Jack starts to feel a little heady. Tired of looking and afraid of what Kent will say if he picks a documentary, he finally pulls up _Finding Nemo_.

“What, seriously?” Kent asks. “A kids movie?”

“It’s hardly a kids movie, it’s devastating,” Jack retorts. “And the animation was, like, revolutionary, I wanna know what it looks like when I’m high.”

“Okay, okay,” Kent relents, holding his hands up in surrender. “ _Finding Nemo_ it is.”

Jack clicks the play button and it starts loading.

Then it stops.

“Oh, what the fuck,” Kent exclaims. An error message pops on his TV about checking the network connection. “Gimme a sec,” he says, leaving the room briefly. 

Jack tries to concentrate on not feeling anxious, focusing on a portrait of Kent that Kent’s hung next to his TV. Of course Kent would buy a poster of himself, Jack thinks. There’s something off about it, but he can’t figure out what. Before he knows it, his vision blurs, and he’s only staring at a vaguely Kent-shaped jersey and his mind is wandering. _Kent. Kenny._

_He’s here._

“The fucking network is out,” Kent announces as he returns to the living room. He notices Jack staring blankly, and tries to figure out what he’s staring at.

“What’s so interesting?”

“You,” Jack replies, unthinking.

“Huh?”

“Why’d you buy your own poster?”

“Oh,” Kent says, making the connection. “It was a gift from the photographer.”

“Huh,” Jack acknowledges, but his gaze doesn’t falter. He suddenly realizes what’s off about it: Kent’s eyes are a deep, muddy grey. His eyes don’t really look like that, do they?

“So what do you wanna do?” Kent asks.

Jack glances back up at Kent and focuses on his eyes. Nope. Blue. 

A really stunning, deep blue.

“Jack?” Kent prompts.

“Weren’t we going to watch TV?” Jack replies.

“The network is out,” Kent states again, a small grin beginning to bloom on his face.

“Oh,” Jack says, recalling that Kent said that… but when did he say it? He’s not entirely sure.

“So what are we going to do?” he asks, eyes red and even droopier than normal.

Kent grins fully and reaches out to ruffle Jack’s hair. “You’re so high already,” he comments. 

“I feel good,” Jack replies dopily.

“Good, baby,” Kent laughs.

“Who?” Jack doesn’t know what’s so funny, but he laughs too.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kent says. “Well, we could wait for the internet to come back on…”

Jack considers this, or at least ponders it as well as he can in his state.

“Or we could fuck,” Kent suggests, his eyes suddenly sharp. He slides on to the couch, straddling Jack’s thighs, and clasps his hands behind Jack’s neck.

Jack’s heart flies into his throat. “Uh.”

Parse laughs. “I’m a horny stoner, what can I say.”

Jack gulps and faces away. “I, um… I didn’t know this was _that kind_ of visit.”

“What kind of visit?” Parse teases. “The kind where I like you? You might as well get used to it.”

Jack laughs awkwardly and rubs his cheek, still not making eye contact.

“Hey,” Kent says, calm and quiet. “C’mere.”

Jack finally meets his eyes, cautious. Kent leans in and puts his hand over Jack’s on his cheek. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispers, right before closing the space between them and pressing his lips softly to Jack’s.

Jack’s briefly surprised at how light the kiss is. However, the moment Parse moves to deepen the kiss, something heavy begins to descend like a net around his mind. _Oh_ , he thinks. _Hello there_. He’s feeling higher by the second, but the heavy presence of Parse in his lap and the sudden throbbing in his lower belly introduce a new sense of urgency.

After a few moments, Jack pulls away and opens his eyes. Everything’s a little hazy, and it takes him a short moment to focus.

Sitting in front of him, Kent looks angelic. The late afternoon sunlight glows on his skin and hair, highlighting those beautiful freckles, and the shine of his locks almost gives him the appearance of a halo. Jack reaches out to touch, and Kent’s hair is smooth beneath his fingers.

“Kenny,” he says, his voice full of awe. “You’re so pretty.”

Kent snickers, and Jack feels the sound bounce around in his skull. “You’re so high,” he teases again.

“Hey,” Jack pouts. “Don’t tease me.”

“Lightweight,” Kent remarks. “C’mon, follow me.”

Kent grabs Jack’s hand again and helps him rise from the couch. Jack stumbles around the corner of the couch as he makes to follow Parse, quickly righting himself and getting his steps in order. Kent chuckles again and pulls him abruptly up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom.

“See, isn’t this nice?” Kent asks as he eases Jack down onto his bed. “No more nerves, right?”

Jack nods, his eyes never leaving Kent’s. Kent grins and the skin around his eyes crinkles in that familiar way that has always made Jack feel warm. Kent ducks and plants another kiss on Jack’s mouth, which he opens quickly to let Kent probe his tongue inside.

“Hey,” Kent whispers against Jack’s lips. “Can I blow you?”

Jack nods again, enthusiastic as Kent pulls away and stands up. He steps away to take all of Jack in, who still gazes at him as if he hung the stars.

“Jack,” Kent prompts again. “Tell me if you want this.”

“I want this,” Jack chokes out, somehow having momentarily forgotten to speak. “I want you, Kenny.”

Kent chuckles lightly as Jack reaches out and grabs him by the hips, rocking him back and forth. He brings his head forward and nuzzles at the bulge at Kent’s groin.

“Want you,” he says for a third time. Kent closes his eyes and hums, running his hands through Jack’s hair. 

“‘S soft,” Kent murmurs, stroking the strands and flexing his fingers in the short buzz at the nape of Jack’s neck. Jack suddenly notices a growing pain flitting across his scalp as Kent digs his fingers into his hair and pulls; first, lightly, and then harder, Jack quickly leaning back and gasping Kent’s name.

Kent moves his hands out of Jack’s hair and down to cradle his face. He kisses him, harsh, before moving down to suckle at the place where Jack’s neck and ear meet, a place that always makes him shiver when Kent kisses and bites at it. Kent grabs the hem of Jack’s shirt and Jack wriggles to help Kent free him of it, and Kent takes the opportunity to kiss a trail down Jack’s chest and stomach. When he reaches Jack’s groin, he nuzzles at it, much like Jack did for him. Then, he carefully nudges Jack to lift his hips so he can remove the sweatpants, giddy at how Jack’s already tented them up. With Jack’s hands flat at his sides on the bed, Kent kneels and spreads Jack’s legs further apart. 

Kent takes Jack in his hand and angles him towards his own face. When he starts to lap at the head, he hears Jack shudder out a sigh and feels his fingers comb into Kent’s hair. Kent, who’s finally starting to feel the effects of the drugs, feels the blood rushing under his skin and blushes warmly. It’s a stark contrast to his white-blond eyelashes, which droop over his rosy cheeks as he continues to work his way onto Jack’s cock. Jack gasps heavily, feeling surrounded by his senses, each stroke of Kent’s tongue sending him higher into his own hazy cloud of desire. And when he opens his eyes, that’s how the room looks: hazy, with dusty sunlight blooming in from the windows, and the unexpectedly warm air of the room softening Kent’s angles. Jack feels overwhelmed with desire for Kent, enough so that he wants to return the favor.

“Kenny,” Jack gasps, and it sounds muffled to his own ears. “Kenny, wait.”

Kent pulls off slowly and sluggishly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He replaces his hand on Jack’s cock and starts stroking, and Jack moans as his neck goes slack. He opens his eyes slightly and makes contact with Kent, who’s listening intently as he works Jack's dick in hand.

“Kenny,” Jack repeats. “I wanna do you, too. Now, I mean.”

“Huh?” Kent asks, his own processes now fuzzy.

“Like,” Jack stumbles. “Like both of us, at the same time.”

“You mean, uh,” Kent grapples with his words. “Like 69?”

“Yeah,” Jack says with a grin, letting his eyes close and his head fall back. Kent’s still stroking him, and his hand feels slick and firm, and god, Jack’s chest might just burst with all the air he’s heaving in.

“Hell yeah,” Kent replies, finally letting go. First, he crawls up Jack’s legs and seats himself in Jack’s lap. He kisses him deep on the mouth, slow and full of all the affection he can muster. He fits himself against Jack and grinds, Jack rubbing up against the rough texture of Kent’s jeans and keening under it. He moans desperately, jaw dropping and sound filling Kent’s mouth. “Okay, okay,” Kent says with a small smile. “Undress me?”

Jack fits his hands beneath Kent’s shirt and shoves them all the way up to Kent’s pecs. He plays a little with Kent’s nipples, and Kent’s breathy laughs fill his ears, echoing slightly in Jack’s consciousness. He buries his face in Kent’s chest as his hands move to tickle at Kent’s sides, as Kent starts laughing full and loud. “Stop, stop!” Kent yells. “That’s not undressing me, you goon.” Jack simply smiles and rucks his shirt up, moving his head to suck at a nipple as he pushes the shirt the rest of the way over Kent’s head and arms. “Mmmm,” Kent hums. “Feels really good, baby.”

Jack stops. “Did you just call me ‘baby’ again?” 

“Yeah. What, you don’t like it?” Kent barely keeps the edge of hurt out of his voice.

“No, it’s good,” Jack replies, head back to leaning into Kent’s chest, thumbs back at rubbing Kent’s nipples. “Just wasn’t expecting you to say it, um, unironically.”

Kent sighs at the feeling of being touched so softly. “Please, can I call you baby?”

“Yeah,” Jack breathes. “Yeah, baby.”

Kent squirms but can’t keep the dopey grin off of his face.

“Gotta get these off,” he says, reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He fumbles with it for a moment, before Jack gently moves his hands and takes over. He pops them open and immediately fishes Kent’s hardness out of the denim and his black boxers, thumbing softly at the swollen, pink head. Kent bites his lip and closes his eyes, suddenly dropping his head forward to rest on Jack’s shoulder. He buries his face in Jack’s neck and pants as Jack continues to let his hands fumble and stroke at his cock. Kent thrusts shallowly into Jack’s hand and bites lightly at his neck, desperate to fulfill his oral fixation but trying his damnedest not to leave any marks. 

“You can leave marks,” Jack murmurs into Kent’s shoulder, as if he can read his mind. “Just small ones, okay?”

“Okay, baby,” Kent replies, his warm breath ghosting over the wet spot on Jack’s skin. Jack shivers and tightens his grip on Kent’s dick, which leads Kent to cry out, a sound that Jack hears over and over again in his mind as Kent latches back onto the spot. He feels Kent sucking into his flesh, nipping with his teeth, and grows impossibly harder against Kent’s leg.

“Hey, let’s….” Jack doesn’t finish his thought before he leans back and comes to rest on the sheets, Kent on top of him on the bed. He rolls so that Kent falls beside him, then pulls his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He then crawls around and resituates himself so he lies in the opposite direction, the pillows and blankets feeling swollen and soft beneath him. “Let me know if you need anything,” Jack says before he takes Kent’s cock and swallows it in one swift motion.

Kent cries out before biting himself off, burying his lip between his teeth as he trembles on the bed. Finally, he comes to grips, and pushes forward to take Jack again. He starts out slow, sucking Jack down gradually, swallowing him down at a snail’s pace. Meanwhile, Jack has him fully seated in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks around Kent’s cock and humming, clearly living for this. When Kent takes him fully in his mouth, the hums turn into moans, which in turn gets Kent crying out around Jack’s cock. Jack feels simultaneously so full and so bright, as if energized by the attention to his dick, but his brain remains in such a clouded daze that he barely has time to recognize it, next to his devotion to getting Kent off.

Suddenly, Kent has an idea. He gives Jack one last good suck before popping off, and bending backwards slightly to paw at the nightstand. His cock momentarily feels cold; Jack has stopped too. “Kenny?” he asks. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, babe, I just got a really good idea.”

“What’s that?” Jack asks, and as Kent twists away, he grabs Kent’s ass and starts kneading it with his fingers. Kent squeaks in surprise, but giggles contentedly as Jack keeps going.

“I’m just gonna,” Kent begins, pausing to gather his thoughts. “I got, uh. I got some lube, I wanna finger you.”

Jack goes bright red, not that Kent sees it. He retrieves the lube and settles back onto the bed, whereupon Jack takes him back into his mouth and gets back to his ministrations. Kent lets him work for a moment, heaving a deep sigh, before lying back down and lubing up his hand. He takes Jack into his mouth, head only at first, and circles his entrance with his middle finger. He begins sucking a little more boldly, the further he goes with his fingers, and begins probing for Jack’s prostate quickly. His fingers feel like they’re vibrating, and he briefly entertains a fantasy that Jack can feel it too. He knows he finds his prostate when he feels Jack gasp around his cock.

After a few moments of Kent opening him up, Jack backs off and says, “Kenny, Kenny -- ‘m not gonna last, please, can you -- can you fuck me? Please, Kenny --” And Kent pulls off of his cock slowly. He keeps his fingers moving, however.

“You want me to fuck you?” he confirms, gazing down at Jack’s twisted face. Jack nods, shaking, grasping at Kent’s legs. Kent closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, slightly dizzy from the drugs and heady with desire. “Okay,” he finally says. “Yeah, I will, for you.”

Jack laughs. “You don’t have to make it sound like a chore.”

“It’s never a chore,” Kent assures him, removing his hand and lying back down so he’s facing Jack. 

“Hey,” Jack murmurs, reaching out to stroke Kent’s hair again. “Your eyes are the best blue right now.”

“Nah,” Kent whispers back, brushing a thumb against Jack’s cheekbone. “Yours are the best blue, always.”

Jack’s eyes widen, his expression somehow impossible to read. He licks his lips quickly, tongue flicking across them, and then says, “No, Kenny. They’re like the fog in the mountains, off in the distance.”

Kent snorts. Jack looks mildly offended, until Kent counters, “But yours are like the ice over a frozen pond. See, I can be a poet, too.” He laughs again, and Jack breaks into a smile.

They both chuckle as they try to kiss again, made difficult by the way their mouths are both stretched into smiles.

“Hey,” Jack mumbles onto Kent’s lips. “I still want you to fuck me.”

“And I still want to fuck you,” Kent assures him, moving back just the slightest, tiniest amount. He watches as the light plays with the blue of Jack’s eyes, streaming into his irises, so they’re the purest of blues, clear and glassy. Kent knows it’s the drugs, but he still feels like he could take a dive into that blue. 

He gulps, despite himself.

“Okay,” Kent says. “Turn over for me, baby?”

Jack nods before doing just that. Kent grabs the lube again, slicking up his cock, which is still flushed red from Jack’s attention. As he slowly begins to thrust in, a new realization hits him: this is the first time he’s had Jack like this since they were teenagers, and the feeling is electric. Kent feels Jack all around him the deeper he gets, and the affection he feels lights up his bones like headlights flashing in the dark. As he bottoms out, he gasps, the feeling old and new all at once, and he clings to Jack, as if afraid he might try to run away.

Jack simply moans as Kent is fully seated inside him. “Kenny,” he gasps out, “you gotta move, you’re killing me --”

“Jack,” Kent interrupts, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I can’t. Not like this.”

Jack is momentarily confused as Kent pulls out, but his meaning begins to register as Kent, eyes now open, leans over him and flips him onto his back. He enters Jack again between his legs, quicker this time, and kisses him as he thrusts in. Jack’s pleasant surprise manifests in a tiny gasp, but soon his eyes sink shut and he gives in to the sensation of Kent inside him, on his mouth, all around him. When they separate for air, Jack moans, “Kenny, baby,” and lurches upward to take his mouth back. 

Kent is simply warm, cocooned in the joy of Jack wanting him back after all this time. 

Jack’s eyes are firmly clamped shut as Kent continually thrusts faster and harder into him. Kent blinks rapidly, trying to focus, but eventually discovers that he wants contact with those deep blues.  
.   
“Baby,” he says, slowing and moving a hand to Jack’s jaw, “can you open your eyes for me? I want to see you.”

“Mmmph,” Jack whines. “I’m really dizzy, Kenny. Everything’s spinning.”

“Open your eyes and focus on me,” Kent replies soothingly. “It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

So Jack does. He brings his eyes to Kent’s, and in that moment Kent begins thrusting harder. He continually hits Jack’s prostate at this position, and Jack bites his lip to keep from screaming or crying. 

“Nuh-uh,” Kent murmurs. “Open up, let me hear you, okay? I wanna hear you, baby.”

Jack slowly lets his lip slip out from between his teeth and lets his gasps emanate from deep within. He whines lightly every time Kent hits that one spot, his sounds growing louder and sweeter the more Kent thrusts in. And Kent wants to kiss him again, but doesn’t want to sacrifice Jack’s pretty noises, either.

Suddenly Jack goes tense, seizing as he reaches the brink. His gasps become yells as the sensation takes him over, suddenly shaking as he falls over the edge. Kent just stares in awe at Jack looking so uninhibited, before the heat begins to unfurl in his own groin just as Jack finishes and goes limp. 

“I’m almost there, baby, just a little more --” Kent promises, grinding harder than ever now.

Jack pants out of exhaustion, but manages to push himself up on his arms high enough to kiss Kent one last time. He bends his legs at the knees and wraps them around Kent’s waist, pushing up with his hands so that he’s seated on Kent’s lap. Kent keeps him bouncing, pushing roughly into Jack, but the position makes Jack so tight around him that he has to finally let go.

He moans his way through his own orgasm, the air pressing in around him. He feels over-warm and overwhelmed with a muffled heat as he rides through it, Jack riding him as much as he can manage with his tired muscles. They both still as Kent comes down, foreheads pressed together and breathing heavily. When Kent opens his eyes, he finds Jack still staring at him with those enchanting blue eyes, surrounded by long, sweeping lashes.

“The best blue,” he whispers reverently, before taking Jack’s face in his hands and kissing him hungrily, insatiable now that Jack’s finally his again.

Jack’s mouth moves lazily against Kent’s, his tongue lolling slowly around as they make out. 

“Babe,” Kent whispers against Jack’s lips. “You still with me?”

Jack nods, breaking into a smile. “Yeah, Kenny, I’m here.”

He topples downward onto the bed, then grabs Kent’s arm and yanks him down to join him. He scooches forward and plants another long, soft kiss on Kent’s lips.

“I’ve missed you,” Kent sighs, finally letting his eyes droop shut. He lets Jack embrace him and hold him close. His skin buzzes with the contact, and behind his lids, Kent sees glittering gold.

“I’ve missed you too,” Jack responds quietly. “For a really long time, Kenny. I’m really glad to be here, with you.”

“I’ve waited so long to hear that,” Kent murmurs, breaking into a grin. He lets his eyes open ever so slightly to pore over Jack’s features again. “Welcome home, baby.”

Jack leans forward and presses his lips to Kent’s forehead. His eyes slip shut, too, and he leans down to press their foreheads together. “I wish I could stay longer.”

“Hush,” Kent whispers. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

The two lie together in each other’s arms, and the world is still and soft for them.

 

__________________

 

“You want another hit?” Kent asks, brandishing the bong at Jack as he munches on another slice of pizza.

The fish on the TV screen are swimming out at Jack, so he’s high enough already, but he shrugs and considers another pull. “Are we going to have a repeat of earlier?”

“God, I hope so,” Kent says through his mouthful.

“Then I’ll do another,” Jack replies, taking hold of the glass and preparing the bowl for himself.

Kent wiggles his eyebrows at him and Jack punches him on the shoulder as he sets the bong back on the table. “Shut up, you want it too.”

“You know it, baby.” Kent grins and finishes his slice, standing up and grabbing Jack’s hand to come with him. “But you top this time, all right?”

“Okay,” Jack smiles back. “If I’m not too tired.”

“We have all week, babe,” Kent reminds him. “You’re going to have to try to keep up.”

“Good thing we’re horny stoners,” Jack quips, and he drowns Kent’s raucous laughter in a deliberate, loving kiss.

They may have just a week for the moment, but they have their whole futures together now, too.


End file.
